In Another Life
by fandommatchmaker19
Summary: We were all heart broken at the end of The Originals when that much-anticipated Haylijah reunion didn't occur. But, lucky us, there's fan fiction and many of us have written that Haylijah on this platform or other ones. This is my take and it'll be 2 chapters, but if you like I will also post a Klamille reunion piece as a bonus (possibly in front of a painting). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the characters or the plot of the Originals except for this scene. All rights go to Julie Plec and the other creators/writers/producers of the show.**

01: Forgiveness

There is a flash of bright, white light before he is enveloped by darkness. He still feels Niklaus' hand on his shoulder, and his own on Niklaus' until he doesn't. Until he feels nothing. His eyes, which had been locked upon Niklaus' close only for a moment until they open.

He's in a forest, surrounded by trees and foliage. It's dark, but his eyes adjust easily to his surroundings. Somewhere, further from his, he hears music and laughter. He wonders, perhaps he's not alone in this place – Peace? Then, he realizes that one person is missing.

"Niklaus? Niklaus, where are you? Niklaus!" he calls out desperately, eyes scanning the trees and the foliage.

"He's not here," someone says, and Elijah closes his eyes for another infinitesimal moment before he opens them again. A lone tear falls from his eye. It can't be… her, but it is her voice and he hopes that it is her. Hayley. His shoulders sag and he lets out a breath. "He's with Cami. She's been waiting for him. As I have," she says, and now he's certain it is her.

"Hayley…" he whispers, brokenly, yet doesn't turn.

"Yes, it's me, Elijah" she says, slightly cynical. There's a long silence between them as Elijah stands rigidly, his back to Hayley. Then, Hayley, broke the silence:

"Now, stop standing there and come here!" she exclaimed, slightly irritated now.

He chuckles in response before he turns towards her, and finally, finally sees her after all this time. Her hair is short, tucked behind her ear and she's wearing a dress, black with lacy embellishments and brown leather boots. She has a coat on that reaches her hips, and he thinks that even in death she looks beautiful. Her deep, green eyes are locked onto his face, and she's smirking slightly. Hayley Marshall is a work of art and still has that effect on him, and he's falling in love with her all over again.

And then, she rushes at him, crashing into his arms with force, arms wrapping around his neck as she buries her face in the crook of it.

She breathes in his scent, oddly enough he still smells the same, even in death, and looks into his eyes which are swimming with tears.

"Elijah…" she whispers with a sigh before he pushes her away, kneeling before her. Hayley is rather appalled at the gesture and wonders briefly what he's doing before he speaks.

"Forgive me, Hayley," he says, and it downs on her what he's referring to, and she opens her mouth to speak – to protest – but he shushes her gently, his finger on her lips before he continues. "Let me, please. Please let me finish. I knew who you were, it dawned on me that you were Andrea, and I felt betrayed. And, I could only see you as simply an agent of deception for the very family I was at war with. And I was confused and angry- and I could've saved you, but I didn't. And, I _hate_ myself for it, but I hope you can forgive me, and if you can't, then…" he didn't – couldn't – finish his sentence, instead breaking into tears, his body wracking with sobs. Hayley's eyes glaze over with her own unshed tears before she kneels on the ground so she's level with him and wraps him in her arms yet again. They remain like that for a few moments before she pulls away, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"Elijah… listen to me," she began, voice authoritative, palms cupping his cheeks, forcing him to look into her eyes. "What happened to me wasn't your fault, or Hope's fault, or Klaus's or anyone else's but Greta's. She was the one who orchestrated my capture and the binding spell because she hated what I was. Hate that was born before me or Hope, when your mother and father turned you and your siblings into vampires, creating an eternal rivalry between all supernatural species. That hate is what cause all the bloodshed in New Orleans, what destroyed that city, what destroyed my family. What all but killed Hope," she said, her voice breaking on her daughter's name.

"I cannot… forgive myself… I…" Elijah stuttered out brokenly, and Hayley smirked slightly.

"Well, too bad, because I forgive you. I forgive you, Elijah. I forgive you," she said repeatedly, kissing his hair gently as he wrapped her in his arms, holding on tightly. Gently, Elijah pushed Hayley away, his brown eyes meeting hers, his palm cupping her cheek as he continued to kneel before her.

"I love you," he professed, with adoration and love, and Hayley was falling in love with him all over again. "I love you," he repeated, brown eyes blazing with emotion.

"I love you, too," she replied, her voice sure. The two of them continued to stare at each other for a few, infinitesimally brief moments before Elijah pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. Hayley melted in the kiss, winding her arms around Elijah's neck as his own tightened their hold around her neck. Hayley briefly wondered how it was possible to be kissing Elijah while they were both dead, but she didn't dwell much on it and continued to kiss the love of her life (and, death) eagerly.

Elijah gently pulled away from her and stood, looking down at her, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Now, how about that dance?" he asked, extending his hand towards her. Hayley laughed before putting her hand in his palm.

"Yes, I've been holding out for it for some time," Hayley replied before standing up to join him, a ridiculously blissful smile still on her face. Elijah too smiled, but his did not yet reach his eyes. She knew he would one day forgive himself and be able to accept what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

02: Still Waiting for that Dance

 **A/N I don't own any of the characters, the TVD/TO universe. I only own this fanfiction. Writing this I listened to You Are the Reason by Callum Scott**

His hand went around her waist, and Hayley giggled, a sound that was very unlike her and her green eyes met his own brown ones. The air between them pulsed with electricity.

"What are you-" she began to ask, confusion and curiosity written all over her face. But before she could finish her question, Elijah cut her off by spinning her outwardly, then back into his arms, a smile on his face.

"I recall owing you a dance," he said as he began swaying to music only he could hear. She smiled at him and placed her own hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you do," she murmured softly before placing her own hand on his shoulder and lacing the fingers of the other hand with his. Spark of electricity jolted to her at the mere touch and she felt as she did the first time they danced. Back when everything was so new, when she was so in love with him. Back when he was forbidden to her because of Klaus.

Soft guitar music began playing and Hayley smiled. _Jackson._ Although they'd both been happy to see each other in the Afterlife and he had asked her to tell him about all that he'd missed, he understood that Hayley wasn't destined for him. Perhaps Andrea Labonair had been. But Hayley Marshall would forever be destined for Elijah Mikaelson. And, Jackson had always known that and he held no ill will for the Original. And, now he was playing a song. A beautiful slow song that Hayley and Elijah were dancing to. Finally, finally they would get their happy ending.

"Music?" Elijah asked softly, incredulously.

"Jack," Hayley replied, smiling at him. At this Elijah stilled for a moment and Hayley herself giggled yet again before explaining. "Jack is here. Well, not here, here, but in this world – afterlife as some call it. And, Josh. And, Aiden. Cami. Gia. My parents. Mary. Sophie Deveraux. Esther and Dahlia, though I haven't personally interacted with either of them. Father Kieran. Anyone who died and found peace is here."

Elijah nodded, smiling slightly as he continued to sway to the music, Hayley matching his movements. He spun her in a pirouette and she smiled at him as he dipped her over us arm. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. Hayley deepened the kiss, winding her hand around his neck, fingers tugging at his hair. He swept her in his arms then, bridal style and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

Somehow, they found themselves in his – their bedroom in the Mikaelson compound. Clothes are ripped off eagerly, his suit is on the ground by the door, her coat is next to it, then her white sweater falls to the ground, his waistcoat and tie, then her jeans and his pants until he slams her on the bed when she is in nothing more than underwear. There is a fire in his eyes that delights her and she pulls him to her in a tangle limbs and sheets and passion. He kisses her passionately, his palm cradling the base of her skull as she twines her arms around his neck, pulling him eagerly to her while her legs, slender and long wrap around his waist.

In the glow of the morning sun, they kiss, gently, his hand cradling the base of her skull, her hands wrapped around his neck.

They would watch over Hope as she grew and became every bit savior of the Mikaelsons and of New Orleans. They watched as she fell in and out of love. They watched as Freya and Keelin started their family, with Vincent's help, another branch of the Mikaelson family. As Rebekah and Marcel finale got the life they'd always wanted, as Rebekah lived her human life. They watched Kol and Davina lived happily. And, they stayed together, finally at peace.


End file.
